


Baby

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [4]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Apesar de toda a agitação que ronda a vida dos consultores, agora eles precisam arcar com uma nova e maravilhosa responsabilidade.*Essa one shot se passa alguns meses após minha one shot "Surpresas".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Esse bebê é lindo... – uma enfermeira comentou com admiração ao ver a criança agitando-se nos braços de Kitty, que segurava o menino com o maior sorriso do mundo.

A jovem consultora havia seguido para o berçário para ver o bebê antes que fosse levado de volta a Sherlock e Joan. Era um menino de feições e olhos claramente orientais, tinha a pele branquinha e sardas como Joan, mas cabelos castanho escuros e olhos que variavam entre um tom fraquinho de azul e cinza, o que certamente havia puxado de Sherlock. O pequeno bebê estava bem protegido em suas roupinhas azuis e um cobertor branco.

— Você o conhece? – A enfermeira perguntou, um tanto curiosa e um tanto preocupada.

— Não se preocupe – outra enfermeira do outro lado do berçário falou para a colega de trabalho – Eu a trouxe aqui. Ela é da família dele, vamos leva-lo de volta aos pais agora.

— Me desculpe por perguntar – a mulher se desculpou.

— Está tudo bem – Kitty disse simplesmente, nada estragaria sua alegria naquele momento.

— O que você é dele? – A mulher perguntou sorridente enquanto verificava outros bebês adormecidos nos vários bercinhos ali dentro.

— Bem... – Kitty pensou por um momento – É meu irmãozinho – ela sorriu e beijou com cuidado a cabeça da criança.

Só de olhar era óbvio que Kitty não tinha laços de sangue com o casal de consultores, mas a enfermeira decidiu guardar sua curiosidade e não perguntar mais nada. Já vira muitas famílias ali fora do comum e esta deveria ser mais uma.

— Vamos – a outra mulher apareceu ao lado, chamando sua atenção para o berço com rodinhas que carregava.

Ela ajudou Kitty a acomodar o menino e a garota se atentou finalmente à pulseirinha presa no pulso do bebê. Havia o nome de Joan em um lado e no outro estava escrito Alistair Watson Holmes. Kitty ouvira algumas vezes sobre esse ser o nome do melhor amigo de Sherlock, alguém que o havia ajudado com seu vício, que Sherlock admirava e até amava. Joan havia lhe contado que uma das únicas vezes em que vira Sherlock chorando foi quando perdeu Alistair.

Caminharam em silêncio empurrando o bercinho na direção do quarto do casal. A mulher bateu de leve antes de ouvirem passos na direção da porta. Kitty os identificou como sendo de Sherlock. Ele entreabriu a porta para checar os visitantes e Kitty admirou-se ao vê-lo sorrir como um bobo quando viu o filho. O consultor abriu a porta inteira para lhes dar passagem e a enfermeira levou o bercinho para o lado da cama da Joan mais feliz que Kitty já vira desde que haviam se conhecido.

— Estava morrendo de saudades do meu bebezinho – ela disse encarando o menino, que emitiu um som de alegria ao escutar a voz da mãe.

Os olhos de Joan se inundaram de lágrimas, seu coração encheu-se de alegria, e ela abriu o maior sorriso do mundo quando Alistair foi colocado outra vez em seus braços. A enfermeira lhes deu algumas instruções sobre o bebê e para os quase dois dias que Joan e o pequeno teriam que ficar ali e se retirou.

Sherlock fechou a porta quando a mulher saiu e quase correu para sentar na beirada da cama ao lado de Joan. Kitty nunca o vira sorrir daquele jeito. A chinesa afagava com o dedo o rostinho do menino e Sherlock arriscava acariciar seus poucos fios de cabelo. O bebê os olhava intensamente e os dois analisavam com quem ele mais se parecia. Por um instante os consultores saíram de seu transe e olharam para Kitty, de pé os observando com um meio sorriso.

— Achei que estivesse observando Alistair – Sherlock falou – Mas vejo que nos analisa.

— Brinquei muito com ele no berçário. É que... Nunca achei que eu fosse ver o que estou vendo agora.

— E o que vê a deixa feliz? – Joan questionou.

— Nem podem imaginar o quanto.

— Venha se sentar aqui – a chinesa convidou e Kitty foi sentar do lado oposto ao de Sherlock, agora também voltando sua atenção para o bebê.

— Ele é muito parecido com Sherlock apesar das sardas, da pele clara e dos olhos puxados. Mas mesmo com esses olhos azuis... O olhar é seu – ela disse a Joan – É um bebê muito ativo, apesar de silencioso. Se eu pudesse ver o futuro diria que há uma chance de haver duas vezes mais bagunça no sobrado quando ele crescer – falou encarando Sherlock e ouvindo Joan rir.

— A bagunça é inspiradora – Sherlock falou gesticulando, tentando argumentar a seu favor, escutando Joan rir ainda mais, embora baixinho para não incomodar o filho.

— Ele pode até ter herdado seu dom pra fazer bagunça, mas ainda posso educa-lo ao contrário, ainda que seja pra reduzir um pouquinho. E temos que ensiná-lo que Clyde não é um brinquedo.

O menino riu quando Kitty fez gracinhas para ele e lhe estendeu uma das mãos, vendo o bebê agarrar seus dedos com força. Por instantes os três pareciam hipnotizados pela vida daquele bebê. Joan beijou a bochecha do filho e deixou seu rosto descansar contra o dele.

— Você está bem? – Sherlock perguntou em alerta.

— É que agora estou pensando... Que estamos felizes, no quanto nós o amamos e vamos protege-lo com nossas vidas se for preciso, mas também estou pensando... No risco que nós mesmos representamos pra ele. Pessoas morreram porque me conheciam, pessoas tiveram que sumir por nossa causa, vidas foram bagunçadas e muitas vezes isso se voltou contra nós, embora boa parte dessas pessoas não valesse mesmo a pena. Eu não quero que ele cresça com medo ou correndo risco de vida dentro da própria casa. Quero que ele tenha uma infância, uma vida o mais normal possível ao menos até escolher qual caminho ele quer seguir.

— E as pessoas que puderam continuar suas vidas porque conheceram vocês? – Kitty perguntou, obviamente se referindo a ela mesma – Você está certa em assumir que esses riscos existem. Mas pela vida de Alistair, vale totalmente a pena tentarmos fugir ao menos um pouco de tudo isso. E tudo que já passamos... Nós não vamos deixar que nada aconteça. Esse menino vai ser muito feliz. Ele não poderia ter pais melhores, Joan.

— Kitty está inteiramente certa – Sherlock finalmente quebrou seu silêncio – Você estará segura, Joan. Alistair também, nós cinco estaremos.

Ela sorriu, feliz pelas palavras deles, e divertindo-se com o modo como Sherlock sempre incluía Clyde na contagem, como se o pequeno réptil fosse mesmo uma pessoa.

— Obrigada, querido. Obrigada, Kitty. Mamãe ama muito você – ela beijou a testa de Alistair, que brincava com uma mecha de seu longo cabelo negro.

******

— Hey... – Kitty sussurrou pela quinta vez tentando acordar Sherlock ou Joan.

Joan abriu os olhos lentamente e mesmo no escuro distinguiu a silhueta de Kitty abaixada ao lado da cama. Estavam de volta em casa já há uma semana e a garota estava se saindo como uma perfeita irmã mais velha.

— São quatro horas da manhã. Eu escutei ele querendo chorar quando estava passando aqui. Troquei a frauda dele, mas ainda está agitado, deve estar com fome – a ruiva disse baixinho – Desculpe ter entrado aqui assim... Nenhum de vocês respondeu quando bati na porta.

— Não tem problema, Kitty. Eu que devia estar me sentindo mal, isso não é coisa que uma boa mãe faça.

— Não diga isso, estão os dois acordando várias vezes durante a madrugada todos os dias. Estão exaustos. Mesmo quando não saio do meu quarto, eu posso ouvir.

— Muito obrigada – Joan sorriu – E me desculpe por manter você acordada também.

— Pare com isso. Já disse que cuidarei dele como se fosse meu irmão de sangue.

Ela levantou-se e caminhou até o berço para pegar Alistair. Joan libertou-se com certa dificuldade do abraço de Sherlock em sua cintura e sentou-se na cama para receber Alistair quando Kitty o colocou em seus braços.

— Tem certeza que não vai precisar de ajuda?

— Ficaremos bem. Eu prometo chamar você se for necessário. Vá dormir. Você também está cansada.

— Boa noite – a garota levantou para sair, parando um instante para falar com Joan – Alistair foi o meu melhor presente de aniversário esse ano – ela sorriu.

— Boa noite, Kitty – Joan lhe disse com um sorriso antes dela fechar a porta.

Meia hora mais tarde Joan havia alimentado Alistair e colocado uma música suave no aparelho de som que Sherlock vinha mantendo sobre a cômoda. Dava passos leves pelo quarto balançando-se com o bebê levemente na tentativa de fazê-lo dormir enquanto o abraçava contra seu ombro e cantava baixinho para ele. Quando estava de costas para a cama, escutou uma movimentação nos lençóis e por mais silenciosos que fossem os passos de Sherlock, Joan sabia que ele estava bem atrás dela. Virou-se para encará-lo, vendo-o sorrir.

— Me desculpe não ter acordado – ele falou.

— Você também está muito cansado. Eu também não consegui acordar, não ouvi nada. Kitty veio aqui, até trocou a frauda dele.

Sherlock arregalou um pouco os olhos em surpresa. Desde o primeiro momento que vira Kitty colocar os olhos em Alistair soube que ela amava o menino e também sabia do quanto ela era determinada, mas nunca a havia imaginado cuidando de uma criança, ainda mais não sendo seu irmão de verdade.

— Ela está sendo uma ótima irmã.

— Está sim.

Joan deitou a cabeça contra o peito do consultor e fechou os olhos quando ele a abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Sherlock seguiu os movimentos que Joan continuava fazendo para acalmar o bebê e dançou devagar com os dois pelo quarto.

— Agora entendo porque você usa aqueles saltos que me parecem tão desproporcionais... Sem eles você fica um pouco... Longe de mais pra alcançar.

Ela riu. Sem seus sapatos altos ficava ainda menor do que Sherlock.

— Posso ouvir seu coração melhor assim – ela sussurrou, mantendo os olhos fechados.

O consultor sorriu, embora Joan não pudesse ver e continuou a acompanha-la por mais vinte minutos, quando Alistair estava dormindo de novo.

Sherlock desligou a música e voltou até os dois, vendo Joan acomodar melhor o menino em seus braços.

— Por que você não o coloca no berço dessa vez? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Sherlock lhe lançou um olhar que ela leu rapidamente como medo e hesitação.

— Você não vai machuca-lo, cuidou tão bem dele no hospital.

O detetive tomou o menino dos braços da esposa com todo o cuidado do mundo e Joan o ajudou a segurá-lo corretamente. Sherlock pareceu hipnotizado com o filho. Joan poucas vezes na vida o vira olhar alguém com tanto amor. Geralmente ele olhava assim apenas para ela. Seu coração se derreteu com a visão. Joan o acompanhou quando ele seguiu para acomodar o bebê no berço e em seguida a envolveu pela cintura e beijou sua testa.

— Ele é a segunda coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida – Sherlock falou, escutando Joan emitir um risinho.

Sherlock a abraçou com tal intensidade que a tirou do chão, assustando-a a princípio quando o chão desapareceu sob seus pés, e nem teve tempo de reagir, pois a próxima coisa de que tinha consciência é que Sherlock a beijava profundamente. Era o maior carinho que a oriental já recebera de alguém na vida.

— Eu te amo, minha querida Joan – sussurrou em seu ouvido quando a devolveu ao chão e a abraçou.

— Eu também te amo, Sherlock.

Ela não protestou quando ele a ergueu no colo e a levou de volta para a cama, abraçando-a possessivamente e a confortando até que estivesse dormindo de novo. Logo Alistair os acordaria outra vez e mesmo com a nova responsabilidade, haviam decidido não se afastarem completamente dos casos. Mais algumas horas de sono era tudo que precisavam no momento.


End file.
